


My (Spy) Valentine

by st_crispins



Series: St. Crispin's Day Society shorts [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Danger, F/M, agent romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_crispins/pseuds/st_crispins
Summary: A little poem to honor the day.





	

The rose you gave me

Had a bug in it

And not the natural kind.

The candy was stunning,

A real knock-out.

Literally.

The diamond brooch?

Nice. Thoughtful.

So was the homing pin.

Don't you trust me, darling?

No more spiders,

I promise.

I press my cheek

Against your chest.

I can hear your heart

Beating...

Beeping?

Oh damn.

Time to run, darling.

It's been fun.

Blow me a kiss.

It will have to suffice

Until next time.

For now, we're done.


End file.
